1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of data processing networks and more particularly to a system and method for dynamically generating suitable network information such as web pages or email messages when communicating with a talking browser.
2. History of Related Art
Consumer, business, and governmental use of the Internet have evolved rapidly and now encompass a wide variety of transactions. Consistent with this evolution, the manner in which web-based services and content are accessed has evolved as well. Whereas web content was historically requested by the user of a desktop computer or similar device connected to the Internet via a wire line connection, wireless web access through a wide variety of Internet enabled devices is now commonplace. Unfortunately, much of the content on the Internet including much of the commercial content is designed for presentation to a conventional client or web browser. Specifically, much web content assumes or requires that the user of the web browser is able to view the content at his or her leisure. An increasing number of visually impaired users, however, are now accessing the Internet through talking browsers and similar products. In addition, the advent of wireless web devices has resulted in a proliferation of users who are temporarily visually impaired because they are accessing the Internet while engaged in other activities, such as driving a vehicle, that required the users' full visual attention. Thus, the conventionally delivered web page requiring the user's sight and full attention may not be suitable for an increasing number of users. It would therefore be desirable to implement a system and method for delivering web content that accounted for the browser environment and browser type. More specifically, it would be desirable to implement a system and method that optimized web content for visually impaired users and took appropriate action when the requested content is not suitable for presentation to such users.